1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrally molded boat hulls, and more particularly to a structural stiffening system for such molded boat hulls.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention provides an improvement over the rotationally molded boat hull described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,844 to MacDougall. While primarily relating to rotationally molded plastics resin boat hulls, the present invention recognizes that the principles described may be applied to a variety of methods of manufacturing boat hulls.
In commercial application, the teachings of the '844 patent apply to small and medium sized recreational and working boat hulls. Once the length of such a rotationally molded boat hull exceeds approximately 5.0 meters (seventeen feet), the operating performance of the boat hull in the water declines. A longer boat presents a greater drive resistance in the water and greater weight to be propelled, generally requiring a more powerful motor. The addition of a more powerful motor further increases the boat's weight. The combined greater weight and greater motor power increase the stress on the boat hull in the water, causing flexure and possibly failure. In order to overcome the stress-induced flexure of longer boats, the structure of the boat hull needs to be stiffened.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stiffening system to enable the production of a molded boat hull of greater length with minimal stress-induced flexure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structural system to be employed in segments according to the design and load characteristics of the boat hull to be produced.
These and other objects will be more fully understood from the description and drawings to follow.